Some Good Fun
by LadyPiBond
Summary: There is always time for some good fun. OC included. No romance.


_I decided to write another chapter of this. OC is included once more. If you don't like, then I highly suggest you avert your eyes or feel free to leave a comment reprimanding me for my awful decision._

_Thank you for reading._

_It centres around a conversation between Anne (65 years) and Seras (young woman)._

* * *

"How was it like?"

"Hm?"

Anne glanced at Seras, confused over her question. The girl had been acting odd lately. She had been spending an unusual amount of time near the mercenaries, even outside the shooting range, as well as asking Anne the strangest of questions. They were questions the steward imagined Integra could not answer, being as Integra was the purest of virgins. A man had yet to lay a finger on her. No, the questions Seras asked were not suitable for a woman like her.

They were girlish questions. They were ones churning in the mind of curious young women, glancing at that certain man to have caught their eye. They were questions that fluttered in a girl's bosom, made her stomach turn with anticipation, drove her to a lovesick madness. Anne could recognize them. They were so simple to see. It was a wonder how she ever thought she was being sneaky with them at that age.

Ah, Anne thought, a schoolgirl's conversation. That's what Seras must've sought. After all, the young woman was barely in her twenties and had no experience with men until that certain French lecher suddenly took interest in her. Very well then, Anne was never one to turn down an opportunity for educational fun. Hellsing's new addition had so far been an absolute delight.

Seras cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed of speaking to another about such matters. "Well…what was it like to be married?"

Anne smiled kindly, hoping for a different question but this one was just as harmless. "I was only married for 2 years. It's a bit inappropriate for me to answer that, wouldn't you say?"

"2 years? But I was told you knew him longer."

"You asked about marriage. You never mentioned anything before. But, no need to clarify. I understand just fine." Anne chuckled, leaning back on her chair. It was a long story, so she may as well be comfortable. "I met Ralph when I was no more than 19 years old. Saw him in my lecture hall one day trying to convince the professor to exempt him from an upcoming exam so he could go hunting. That idiot even tried to bribe him with deerskin. I'm not sure what happened after…it's been so long…but there I was outside the hall looking at his cheeky grin. He asked me to go with him to some show, and I was so busy dreaming of pregnant pigeons that all I can remember is that bold way he suddenly just grabbed my hand and told me how I was going to love him before the end of the year."

Seras smiled. "That sounds exciting…and odd."

"Good…so I've answered your question."

Seras widened her eyes as she realised the point of Anne's story, her cheeks turning red with both amazement and uneasiness. "I see."

Anne, however, didn't seem to mind and patted Seras' hand kindly. "Exciting, exhilarating, nervous…and all so incredibly odd. Girls are told by God knows who or what how we're supposed to feel, and yet, we can't describe it all that well when we're there. It simply feels the way it's supposed to feel, the way it feels. I could use words like "just" or "that way" to tell you, but I know you're looking for more than that, aren't you? My guess would be that you're looking for some type of affirmation, or maybe some type of explanation for what you've been experiencing as of late. Let me as ask you something now…the way you feel…is it confusing you? Is it nothing at all like the way you've heard? Perhaps that's why you're feeling so lost."

Seras nodded. "Yes."

"Then it's exactly the way it's supposed to be." Anne laughed for a moment, almost congratulating Seras on the new experience. She could still recall being 20 years old and telling Ralph how right he had been: she was in love with him by the end of the year. "I spent 6 years of my life with that man…but he's been on my mind for a lifetime."

There were no words Seras could say to console the elderly woman, no words she could mutter that would make much difference on the heartache the steward endured. Instead, Seras in her youthful awkwardness shifted slightly, conflicted on whether to pat Anne's hand the way she did when she meant to comfort others. It didn't take long for the woman to notice, and as such, she patted Seras' hand once more, secretly showing her the technique of patting hands. "You know…" Anne began, gaining Seras' attention. "If life ever presents you the opportunity to live a little…Seras…live a little." She winked.

"Uh…I'm not sure what you mean, I'm afraid."

"Live a little. Live in all kinds of positions. Even if you're young forever, everything around you will come and go, so live while it's here."

"What?" Oh no. Seras was beginning to understand.

"Endless amounts of men, but less than 30% of us get to enjoy ourselves fully. I lost my Ralph and ever since then it's been England's longest dry spell."

"Good God, Anne!"

"We're both women here, don't be shy. Now, I understand you have no experience therefore I'm willing to—"

"Anne! Stop!"

"Teach all I know regarding the subject—"

"I'm going to go!"

"It's not hard, really. Not at all. Men are such simple creatures to please—"

"The door is right there. I'm heading out now."

"They liked to be touched. That door is locked, by the way. The door over there, darling, is the one you'll need. As I was saying—"

"Goodbye then!"

"And yet you're still here sitting down beside me. Come on, listen now. You want to know…" Anne stared at Seras, a mischievous look in her eye. Despite every ounce of Seras telling her that the old woman was absolutely mad and she should go, the remnants of her humanity forced her to stay and fully satisfy her curiosity regarding the subject the elder so brutally pulled out of the air. Anne was enjoying herself far too much. Seras sat still, her body petrified. "You know dear, I don't have my own daughter to push around and attempt to live vicariously through, so you'll have to do."

"Yes, ma'am," Seras squeaked. Why was she taking orders from a servant?

"Now, I can't say much, unfortunately. It's been so long I have cobwebs growing on me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cobwebs," Anne added seriously, nodding her head slowly.

"Miss Anne…I don't believe I feel comfortable."

"That's because you're so stiff. Try to relax. I was 21 years old when I first decided to have a go under the sheets, and oh, I enjoyed it so much. It felt like I was flying. Before that, I barely even knew I had a clito—"

"Walter!" Seras suddenly declared, standing up as the butler entered the room. Walter only regarded her with a confused expression, wondering why she felt the need to be so formal around him. He served her, after all, not the other way around.

Still, he did the proper thing and bowed at her presence. "Good evening, Miss Victoria. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I'm going to need her company."

"No, no, it's all alright. Anne…you have to go." Seras plopped herself back down as Anne stood, almost snickering with delight. If there was one privilege that came with age, it was the ability to speak about anything she wanted to and pass it off as senility or wisdom. Perhaps both.

Anne approached Walter, accepting his hand gently and nodding as he whispered the problem ahead into her ear. Oh, that was so unfortunate. As Hellsing's retainer, of course Walter had to take care of the problem, but Anne's assistance was always welcomed. With two pair of hands working to find more information regarding Millennium, it would only be sooner before they could quickly exterminate the issue. Walter lifted her chin gently as Anne muttered a complaint, watching Seras squirm from the corner of his eye. There was always time for some good fun, however.

As they left the room, both heard Seras breathe a sigh of relief. "What exactly did you say to her?" Walter asked, almost smiling.

"Nothing I found too horrid. I simply answered her questions and informed her about…the dynamics of men and women."

"…You're a rather cruel woman."

Anne laughed. "This coming from an old madman."

"Your old madman, my dear."

"Oh stop. We'll continue this show at dinner tomorrow. Seras is having quite the meal." She winked at Walter who only smiled with amusement.

Yes, there was always time for some good fun.

* * *

_The end was supposed to contain hints of Walter and Anne purposely trying to make Seras feel uncomfortable for shits and giggles. I don't think I did a very good job, so I'm telling you._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Madame M_


End file.
